Red Temptation
by Kappie
Summary: A teen girl is murdered and the team is thrown in many directions in finding her murderer. *** Chapter 13 ***
1. Taylor McLane

**Author's Note: First FanFiction, EVER! I'm really excited. It will be a multiple chapter story. Will have a little bit of Jello in it. But mainly it's written as a regular episode. Enjoy! RnR's would be great! Also all grammar mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta reader. If anyone is up for the task let me know. :) **

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Patrick Jane. That's only in my dream. Mentalist belongs to Bruno and CBS. **

******************  
**

Morning light poured into the CBI station. It was unusually quiet for a Thursday sunrise. Van Pelt was sitting quietly at her computer doing routine write-ups for closed cases. Cho was at his desk trying to figure out a puzzle Jane had left for him the night before last, which in Jane's words was "relatively easy". Rigsby wasn't anywhere to be found in the area. Lisbon hadn't arrived yet, which the team found very uncanny.

Minelli, however, was about to make his presence known, as he swiftly walked towards where Cho and Van Pelt were sitting.

"Where is Lisbon?" Minelli asked without any hesitation.

Van Pelt, who didn't want to get on anyone's bad side, stayed quiet, it's not like she had anything else to say anyways. She didn't know where her boss was.

"Well? Where is she?" Minelli demanded.

"I think she had an appointment this morning, sir", Cho said lying through his teeth. _Thank goodness Jane isn't here, he would have read right through me_, Cho thought.

"Are you lying to me?" Minelli asked.

"Crap.", Cho said blankly.

Suddenly Rigsby entered the room with a pastry in his hand. Rigsby walked straight over to his desk with his savory treat that he couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Agent Rigsby, do you happen to know where Lisbon is?" Minelli inquired.

Rigsby, in route to taking another bite out of his pastry, froze, and looked directly at Cho then to Minelli.

"No, sir, I don't." Rigsby answered quickly, in hopes to get back to his pastry.

Minelli continued to stare at Rigsby in hopes that maybe he was lying and would confess under the pressure.

"Is that all sir?" Rigsby asked.

"When she arrives tell her she can come to my office." Minelli stated. He turned around to leave but quickly turned around and reinstated, "Immediately."

Just as Minelli was walking back to his office, Lisbon walked in. Minelli stopped and turned around as Lisbon briskly walked by him and straight to the team. Rigsby was the first to see her and immediately put down his pastry that he so daringly wanted to finish, and stood up. Cho hid the puzzle as he stood, while Van Pelt just looked away from her computer and towards Lisbon.

"Well look who we have here? Think you'd take a little time to yourself this morning, Agent Lisbon?" Minelli said with a underlying tone to his voice.

Lisbon looked back at Minelli bewildered.

"I'm sorry boss, but I was running a little late because I-"

Minelli cut her off immediately, "I don't care what your excuse is. There's been a homicide off of Curbside Viewings model homes."

"Taylor McLane."

"Excuse me?" Minelli asked looking confused. "How did you know the victims name?"

"As I was saying before you cut me off, I was late, because on my way here I passed the crime scene. I stopped, got the basics, had them call it in here, and told them I'd be back with my team. Happy?"

Minelli, looking sheepishly embarrassed for his over the top behavior in front of the team, apologized to Lisbon, "I'm sorry. You should have stated that sooner."

"Cho and Rigsby, come with me. Van Pelt, find all the information you can about Taylor McLane."

"Yes, boss."

Van Pelt began typing on her computer as the boys gathered their things to go and join Lisbon.

"Where's Jane?" Minelli asked.

"I don't know and frankly I don't have the time to care." Lisbon replied as she put down her things. "You guys ready?"

Cho, anxious to leave, replied, "Whenever you are, boss."

Lisbon turned to leave and the boys followed her out the door.

"It'd be in your best interest for one of you to contact Jane on your way." Minelli called after them.

Minelli then looked back at Van Pelt who was glancing at him shyly over the computer. Minelli spun around and went back into his office.

**************

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are love. Next chapter will be up by the weekend. Hopefully.  
**

**Kai**


	2. Blonde Hair and Green Eyes

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Very helpful. Chapter is up sooner than you thought it was going to be. ;) **

**However it is short, so don't kill me. LOL. **

**Disclaimer: We all know I do NOT own The Mentalist. **

******************

Lisbon, Cho, and Rigsby arrived at the crime scene and quickly got to work. Cho went straight to forensics, while Rigsby went straight to the local cops to find out any information they needed. Lisbon went to her usual spot when they got a new case; the body.

Lisbon knelt over the body, though the second time today, it seemed more real this time around, now that she had her team there. The girl was indeed a victim of a homicide. Shot to the back of the head, and there were signs of possible sexual abuse.

This case was going to be tough. The girl only looked to be about 16 years old. And she wasn't typical looking either. Straight long blonde hair, hair most girls dream about. And bright green eyes. Lisbon only knew this because when she first saw the body early this morning, the girl's eyes were still open. The first thing Lisbon did, out of respect, and to clear her mind, was close her eyes. It was hard to concentrate when you felt you were being watched by a dead body.

Lisbon stood up just as Cho was making his way over.

"Forensics says cause of death is the bullet to the head. Rape kit came up empty for fluids but the bruising contests that she was raped."

Just as Lisbon was about to respond her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Let forensics know they can have the body." Lisbon turned away from Cho as he walked away and answered her phone. "Lisbon."

"Hey boss." Van Pelt on the other line sat at her computer. "I have Taylor McLane's address."

"That was quick. Is she in the system?"

"No, but her father is. Benny McLane. He was in and out of prison for 14 years. Drug possession, auto left, a couple sexual abuse assaults, and one battery. Apparently he changed his life around after the mother to his only child was killed in a car accident 5 years ago."

"What's the address?"

"Forty-five Shane Scott Drive, in Sylvia."

"Thanks, Van Pelt."

Lisbon put her phone back in her pocket after she hangs up with Van Pelt and takes one final look at Taylor.

*********************

**Thanks for taking the time to read. **

**Oh, no, still no Jane. LOL. Maybe in Chapter 3...............**

**I promise he'll make an appearance soon. Reviews are great! **


	3. Jane

**Disclaimer: Alas, I still don't own anything. Except my car. **

**************

Lisbon couldn't believe her eyes. _How in the world did he know where they were? _Lisbon felt her skin turn red and couldn't stop it. Lisbon hopped out of the car and stomped right over to his car. Patrick Jane stood there with his earnest grin that made Lisbon's hair on the back of her neck stick straight up.

"OK, so who told you?" Lisbon inquired.

"Who said anyone told me anything?" Jane said.

"You're good but you're not _that_ good."

Cho and Rigsby arrived behind Lisbon.

"It was Van Pelt. I arrived just as she was giving you the address. She has a hard time keeping things a secret. You might want to work on that with her. Can be a little disheartening when you can't trust your agents."

"We weren't trying to keep any secrets from you." Lisbon said as if she believed that herself.

"Boss, do you want me to go inside and interview the father?" Cho asked, he couldn't stand there and listen to their bickering any longer.

"No, I'm coming." Lisbon replied, as she turned around and walked behind Cho and Rigsby. Jane walked a little faster to catch up to Lisbon.

"The father didn't do it, just in case you wanted to know."

"I didn't. And how can you tell? You haven't even met the guy yet."

"The house, the yard, the car. This man turned his life around for his daughter. He couldn't have killed her. He may have been in prison but he's not a suspect in this case."

Lisbon looked around at everything as they got onto the porch. Everything was in such a neat array. The car was fairly new and the house looked like it had new siding. The yard was neatly cut and had flowers leading up to the house. _Jane could be on to something. Maybe_, she thought.

Cho rang the doorbell.

"How do you know all this?"

"Van Pelt filled me in." Jane looked down but then suddenly back at Lisbon and leaned in towards Lisbon so that only she could hear him. "She also told me that you came across the case on your way to the office."

"So?" Lisbon didn't see how that had anything to do with the case.

"Well-"

Jane was interrupted by the door opening, and a short, thin middle aged man was revealed.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Benny McLane?" Rigsby asked.

"Yes. That's me."

"We're from the CBI. We're here about your daughter, sir."

"Taylor? What about her?"

Lisbon stepped forward and took over. "We're sorry to have to tell you this Mr. McLane, but Taylor was found this morning."

"What do you mean found? She wasn't missing."

"Her body was found." Lisbon felt her heart sink as she watched the truth set into the father's eyes.

********************

**Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate the reviews, the love, the criticism. It means a lot to me that you have read it and share your views. **

**And I don't mind you guys throwing ideas out there, I'd be happy to incorporate something you'd like to read. **

**Do a little finger action with the green button down there. ;) **


	4. Benny McLane

**Sorry it took a little while to update. I was crazy busy this weekend. Had a total of 11 hours of sleep over the course of two nights. I'll probably throw another chapter up later tonight or tomorrow morning. **

**Quick thank you to mwalter1, Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo, and Halle Alexis for their reviews. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Two days went by, and no, I still don't own anything. **

********************

The initial shock of losing his daughter had already sunk in. He sat in a chair quietly answering the questions Lisbon was asking. He would answer softly, but with as much detail as possible.

"Sir, do you have any idea who your daughter was with last night?" Lisbon asked.

"Uh, she said that, she uh….I'm sorry." Mr. McLane looked like he was about to fall apart right then and there, but he took a deep breath and then let it out.

"It's OK. Take your time."

Lisbon looked up to catch Jane, who hadn't taken a seat like the rest of them, walking around the room casually. Lisbon took her eyes off Jane when she heard a phone go off. She looked right to Rigsby, who grabbed his immediately.

"It's Van Pelt."

"Take it outside." Lisbon ordered quietly. Lisbon turned back to the father. "Mr. McLane, in order to find your daughter's killer we need to know who she was with last night."

Mr. McLane looked toward her with his sad eyes. They were a pale blue. But at the same time they seemed like they were dark and deep with a heavy past. She knew his past, in and out of prison for multiple offenses. It all changed when his daughter needed him. He changed. She could see it in his eyes. Now the one thing he worked so hard for, the one thing he had changed his whole life for, was gone.

"She said she was going to Shannon Lavery's house. She lives down on Norton Avenue. They were going to hang out at the The Nine later that night."

"What is 'The Nine'?" Cho asked.

"It's a local teen center. Taylor and her friends go there every Friday night."

"Do you have an address for this place?" Lisbon asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I can give that to you." Mr. McLane got up and walked over to the kitchen and took off a piece of paper from the cork board that was on the wall. He looked down at the paper that he was holding and he gripped it as if it was the last thing he had left. He walked over to Lisbon and handed it to her without a glance at her. "Here."

Lisbon looked down and saw handwriting on the advertisement card.

_No worries Daddy. _

_I'll be home by 10. _

_Love, Taylor _

Lisbon looked up to see Mr. McLane trying to hold back his tears. Lisbon stood up, as did Cho.

"We're going to find out who did this to your daughter." Lisbon said with a promising sound in her voice. Lisbon looked over to Jane who was already staring at her. He gave her a nod, showing that he was ready to go. Lisbon looked back at the father once more. "We'll call you if we have anymore information."

The father said nothing. He just sank down into his chair, waiting for them to leave so that he could let the rest of his emotions take the best of him.

********************

**Thanks for reading. **

**RnR's are great.  
**


	5. Ketamine

**A/N: Just wanted to apologize for the late update. There was a little bit of an issue, I believe it's being handled. **

**Quick thank you to JisbonyGoodness36 and Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo for their reviews. Much appreciated. :) **

**This chapter is short, I know, tonight's will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: Alas, nothing has changed. I still don't own The Mentalist. :( All mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out and I will change them.  
**

********************

Outside of Taylor's house, Rigsby was just getting off the phone with Van Pelt.

Lisbon walked down the steps and down the side walk, followed by Cho and Jane.

"Thanks, Van Pelt."

Rigsby put his phone away just as Lisbon approached him.

"Forensics is back. They confirmed COD is the bullet to the head and that she was raped."

"OK. That's not anything new." Lisbon said, disappointed that there wasn't anything else.

"That's not all. They found ketamine in her system."

"Ketamine?" Lisbon said in a questionable tone.

"Yeah, you know Special K, Purple, Kit-Kat-"

"I know. I know what it is Rigsby."

"Sorry boss."

"I don't know what it is." Jane piped from the back of them.

"It's a date rape drug." Cho answered swiftly.

"Ah." Jane nodded softly.

"You and Cho take a visit to Shannon Lavery. Jane and I will go down to The Nine."

Cho and Rigsby nodded in agreement and head to the SUV.

Lisbon turns around to see a smiling Jane.

"Why are you smiling? We just told a man his daughter was murdered."

"I'm not smiling because of that. I'm not crude."

"Then why are you smiling?" Lisbon asked. She desperately wanted to know what was intriguing him this time around.

"You know." Jane kept on smiling as he headed to the car leaving Lisbon standing there wondering what he was up to next.

*************************

**Reviews are love. **

**Criticism is love. **

**.3.  
**


	6. The Nine

**A/N: As promised, another chapter. It's long. YAY! Which is good, because I don't know when the next one will be up. Most likely Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: It was only a dream that I owned The Mentalist. It was NOT real. Bruno has those rights.  
**

*************************

The Nine was about 15 minutes away from Benny McLane's house. It was a quiet ride, which was unlike most car rides with Jane. She knew he was up to something, or was holding back information, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"That wasn't hard to find."

"Probably because you already knew where it was, huh?"

"No. Why do you say that?"

"Because you always seem to be one step ahead."

"That maybe so, in most cases, but not in this one. But I can tell you are being impatient." Jane gave her a look that only a parent would give a child when they were getting their point across.

"You're telling me that you have no inkling of what's going on yet in this case? And I'm not impatient."

"No, I don't. All I know is that her father didn't kill her. That's obvious. And, yes you are impatient."

"I followed your lead on that and I didn't accuse the father. And I'm not. I'm just annoyed by your antics."

Lisbon spun around and headed into the center. Jane, with a new found grin on his face, followed.

*************************

Lisbon walked into the "The Nine" with Jane right behind her. The hang out was completely open. The place, however, was empty of human life. An entertainment center with a television, karaoke machine, and other electronic toys, a dance floor, video arcades, tables, and a small kitchen made up the area. There was an office that was to the right as they walked in. A huge window made up one of the walls of the office. A slightly older man appeared to be on the phone and in a deep conversation.

Jane walked all over the room without touching anything.

"What do you think?" Lisbon asked.

Jane went over to the couch and pulled up the cushions. When he found nothing, but a quarter, he put them back. He held the quarter in the air so Lisbon could see what he had found.

Lisbon rolled her eyes as Jane quickly flipped the quarter over to her. She caught it, just barely, as the older man appeared behind her.

"Can I help you?"

Lisbon spun around to meet the gaze of the older man. He was shorter than she, and he was wearing a nice colored shirt with corduroy pants. His glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and seemed to blend right in with his face. What was left of his hair, was neatly combed back.

"Are you the owner?" Lisbon asked.

"I'm the manager. The town runs this as part of our community efforts in keeping our kids safe. James Jennings is the name."

"Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon. I'm with the CBI."

Lisbon holds up her badge, as the man takes a good hard look at it.

"Oh, what can I do for you?"

"A teen girl was murdered last night. Taylor McLane."

"Oh, dear god. Taylor?"

The man took off his glasses and rubbed his for forehead.

"This is awful. What happened to her?"

Jane spoke up quickly. He knew Lisbon had no intention of telling the man what happened to the girl.

"She was raped then shot in the back of the head."

Lisbon looked back at Jane and gave him a sharp look. Jane just shrugged his shoulders and walked away to continue his quest to find something, anything that would help this case.

Lisbon looked back at the older man who was putting his glasses back on.

"How can I help?"

"Taylor's father said that this was a common hang out for her and her friends. They came here every Friday night."

"That's true. They come here all the time. However, I haven't seen Taylor for a few weeks."

"Are you sure?"

Jane was in the kitchen, casually opening and shutting drawers. Lisbon gave a quick glance to what he was doing before looking back at Mr. Jennings.

"Positive. When the kids come they are required to sign in. They can't get in, otherwise. When they leave, they sign out. Even if they are going out for 5 minutes. It's just a way of keeping track of the kids and making sure they are safe. I hold onto the sign in sheets for up to 6 months."

"Do you mind if I take a look at those?"

"No, not at all. You can make copies if you like. I'll be right back."

The man disappeared into his office.

"Find anything, Jane?"

Before Jane can answer, the front door swings open and in walks two girls and a guy.

The first one is wearing a leather jacket and white t-shirt. His whole appearance made him look like he was something out of a 60's movie. He seemed in control and on the edge. The other guy looked much more laid back. He had a short sleeve shirt on with a nice pair of jeans. The girl however, looked completely out of place. She was dressed in a polo shirt with a short white tennis skirt. She seemed frail, scared, and was looking down.

Jane popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Hi, there." Jane put one hand up and gave a small wave to the group.

The guy with the leather jacket gave a heavy glance to Jane.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Me?"

Jane hopped onto the counter and swung his legs around. He hopped off the counter and walked over to the group. Jane held his hand out to the boy.

"Patrick Jane."

The boy just looked at the hand Jane was holding out to him and then looked Jane in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Just then James reappeared with papers in hand.

"Travis, be nice." Mr. Jennings warned him. "Travis, Ryan, Shannon, these people are here from the CBI. They are investigating a murder."

As soon as Jennings said Shannon's name Jane and Lisbon shot each other a glance. Each knew what the other was thinking.

The girl's eyes shot up to meet Jane's. There was sadness in her eyes. Like she was lost and frightened.

"Murder?" Ryan asked.

"A local teen was murdered last night. Taylor McLane." Lisbon said.

Jane watched the reaction of all the teens. The news seemed to affect Shannon the most. Her eyes swelled up with tears and her hands turned into round balls that clenched the side of her skirt. Ryan put his arm around Shannon as to try and comfort her. However she didn't seem to want the affection. Travis stood there, stone cold in the same position.

"Taylor's dead?" the girl whispered quietly.

"I'm afraid so." Jane responded.

"Oh, my god." The girl walked slowly over to the couch.

Jane looked at Travis and studied him for a moment.

"You were her friends, no?"

"Yes." Travis said bluntly.

"So you were with her last night?"

"No."

"Taylor's father said that she was with you last night," Jane continued to look at Travis but then suddenly turned his gaze to Shannon who was now on the couch, "Shannon?"

Shannon looked up at Jane. Jane walked over to the girl and sat on the coffee table across from her.

"She always used me as an alibi. She wasn't with me though."

"Where was she?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

Shannon looked at Jane with eyes that eagerly wanted him to believe her.

"You're not telling me the truth."

Travis quickly walked over to Shannon and grabbed her arm and pulled her to a standing position.

"You don't have to answer anymore questions if you don't want to Shannon. The cops can't interrogate you without a lawyer."

Jane stood up to meet Travis's deep brown eyes that seemed to be filled with hate.

"Actually, I'm not a cop. She's the cop." Jane pointed at Lisbon. "I'm just a lie detector."

Jane gave a small smile to Travis before looking back at Shannon.

"Shannon, it would really help us out if you could come with us to the station and answer a few more questions."

"I-I don't know anything else."

Lisbon stepped forward. "Anything is helpful, Shannon. Other friends, family. Places she likes to go. Boyfriends."

Travis scoffs. "She didn't have any boyfriends."

Jane bent his head down to look into Shannon's eyes. "Shannon. I need you to do this. For Taylor. You were her friend. You need to be her friend now."

"OK." Shannon nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm coming with her." Travis demanded.

Jane allowed his arm to motion the way to the door, and the teens turned around and walked out the door. Lisbon took the papers from Mr. Jennings and thanked him before walking out the door herself. Jane stopped and looked back at Mr. Jennings.

"Is that a Wii?" Jane asked pointing toward the entertainment center.

Taken completely off guard, Mr. Jennings moved his head to the television system and then back at Jane.

"Uh, yes. It is. The kids thoroughly enjoy it." he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I always wanted to play it."

Jane smiled at Mr. Jennings, who was left standing there completely confused by Jane's behavior. Jane turned around and ran out the door to catch up with Lisbon.

***********************

**All errors are mine. Point them out and I'll fix them. :) **

**RnR's are fabulous, whether good or bad. **

**Have an idea? Don't be afraid to share.  
**


	7. Shannon Lavery

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :( **

***********************

Back at CBI headquarters, Shannon is sitting in the interrogation room. Jane is sitting beside her at the head of the table, tapping his fingers ever so slowly on the table. Travis is standing against the wall looking aggravated. Jane can tell that Travis doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want Shannon to be here.

Jane looks at Travis then back at Shannon, then back at Travis again.

"What?" Travis barked.

Jane held his hands up in the air as if he were being held at gun point. "Nothing."

Jane leans back in his seat just as Lisbon enters the room. Lisbon takes a seat across from Shannon.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, all you have to do is answer them as honestly as you can, OK?"

Shannon nods her head.

"Did you speak to Taylor the night she died?"

"Yes. We talk on the phone everynight." Shannon looks down when she realizes what she just said. "I mean talked."

"What did you guys talk about that night?"

"She told me she was going out. That she wanted me to cover for her like I did a few times before. I tell my parents that we're hanging out at The Nine. I go, but she doesn't. But I don't know where she goes. She never tells me."

"Do you know who she's going to see? Another friend, possibly?"

Jane watches Shannon intently as she talks. She gives him eye contact ever so often as speaks.

"No. I mean everyone liked Taylor, but most were intimidated by her. I mean she was so beautiful. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. She was my only girlfriend."

"Did you?" Jane asked as he rubbed his chin with his finger and thumb. "Want to be like her?"

Shannon shook her head. "No. I'm not outgoing like she was. I don't know if I could have handled all the attention that she got."

"Were there any boyfriends, exes?" Lisbon asked.

"She had a couple ex-boyfriends. But none of them were ever serious. There is this one guy who had been crushing on her for a long time. Eddie."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Maretto." Travis broke in. "His family is whacked."

Shannon looked away from Jane and Lisbon. Jane could tell from her body expression that it wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"Tell me what you know about this Maretto." Jane leaned forward and grabbed Shannon's hand.

Shannon turned to Jane and looked in his eyes. She was eager to talk, he could tell.

"He's been in love with Taylor for like, months. He's always staring at her when we're at The Nine. He never talks to her though. He doesn't really talk to anyone. The word is that his family is part of some mob business. Everyone kind of just stays away from him."

"I think that's enough." Travis comes over to Shannon and she stands up, letting go of Jane's grip. "I'm taking her home now."

Lisbon stands up and goes over to Travis and looks him in the eye. "You don't make those decisions. I do. I say when we are through. Do you understand?"

"My father is a senator of California. Senator John Griffin. I think it's time to go, Shannon." Travis says without taking his eyes off Lisbon's.

Jane looks up at Shannon. "You did good, thank you for your help."

Shannon gives him a weak smile as Travis leads her out of the interrogation room. Lisbon sneered as they walked out the door, clearly upset by what the young teen just pulled.

"Did he just pull the daddy card with me?" Lisbon asked in disbelief.

Jane stands up and stretches his arms over his head. Lisbon stares at Jane, looking for an answer. Jane meets her eyes as his hands come back down to his sides and he lets out a breath he had been holding since he first stretched his arms.

"I think so." Jane said deliberately as he nodded his head.

Lisbon let go of her eye contact with Jane. She just shook her head slightly and decided to let it go for now.

"Let's have it." Lisbon says, knowing it was only a matter of time before Jane started rambling about his thoughts.

"Oh, well she's telling the truth. To a point."

"You think she's holding back?"

Jane nods. "More or less."

"Why didn't you say something? She could have something that could help this case. I don't want to have to drag that girl down here with her parents."

"No worries. She doesn't know who murdered Taylor. If she did, she would tell us."

"How so? Travis seems to have her wrapped around his finger."

Jane waves his hand in the air. "Ah. No. From a stand point he does. But Taylor was Shannon's only girl friend. If she knew who killed her she'd tell you."

Lisbon looks at Jane as if she isn't sure, but then surrenders to his gaze, and looks away.

"So, what next?" Jane asks.

"We find Eddie Maretto."

The day was almost done though. Lisbon decided to send the team home for the night. Tomorrow, they would find Eddie Maretto. Tomorrow, hopefully, they would find Taylor's killer.

************************

**A/N: Who do you think Taylor's killer is? Somone already mentioned or someone we haven't been introduced to yet? Leave your thoughts, criticism, love, and anything else. **

**And as always thank you for reading. :) **


	8. Rizzo

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. Drama at work. *gasp* **

**Also, another story hijacked my muse for the past couple days, it will be up over the weekend, most likely. It will be more JELLO centered. Yay!**

**Story is un-beta'ed. All errors are mine. If you point them out I will gladly fix them. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Quiz Time: Who can guess who owns The Mentalist? Hint #1: It's not me.....  
**

************************

Lisbon came out of her office and walked into the bullpen, in full spirits that this case would have a solid direction to go in today. She was confident that they would find a lead in the case and hopefully it would lead straight to Taylor's killer.

"OK, I've got an address for Eddie Maretto." Lisbon announced as she approached Cho and Rigsby's desks.

"I want you two to go back to the McLane's. See if you can find anything in Taylor's room that might help us find out where she was the night she was murdered. Van Pelt and I will go get Eddie Maretto. Who wants Jane?"

"Oh, he left." Rigsby stated as he took a bite of a candy bar.

"Where'd he go?"

"He didn't say. Just something about an errand he had to run." Van Pelt answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's 8 in the morning. Who does errands?" Lisbon asked, slightly annoyed at the fact that he came and went as he pleased.

"Jane." Cho answered confidently.

"Fine. I don't have time for his cat and mouse games." Lisbon turned around and started walking away. "Let's go."

Van Pelt grabbed her badge that was sitting on her desk before getting up and following Lisbon down the hall and out the door.

Cho looked at Rigsby.

"Should we call him?"

Rigsby took another bite out of his bar. "I don't know."

"I vote no." Cho stands up and starts leaving.

Rigsby shrugs his shoulders as he stands up to follow Cho with his bar. "He'll probably find us anyways."

**********************

Lisbon and Van Pelt arrived at the residence of Eddie Maretto just before 10 in the morning. It was a mansion, to say the least. Van Pelt walked beside Lisbon up to the front of the house and rang the door bell.

They half expected to find a maid open the door or at least a man who looked somewhat like a scary mob boss. When the door opened they were surprised to find a young woman with red hair and no taller than Lisbon and no more than 120lbs.

The woman let out a scoff and looked both Lisbon and Van Pelt up and down. "What Ryant and DeLane couldn't handle me anymore so they sent girls instead?"

The woman had attitude, clearly. Lisbon looked at her dryly.

"If you have any questions you can contact my attorney. I'm done talking until you guys can actually find real evidence." The woman grabbed the door and started shutting it.

Lisbon gave Van Pelt a quizzical look before stopping the closing door with her hand. Lisbon pulled out her badge and showed it to the woman.

"CBI."

The woman let go of the door and put her hands on her hips. "Of course. The FEDS will send anyone they can." The woman mumbled loud enough for Lisbon and Van Pelt to hear.

"What's your name?" Lisbon asked the woman.

"Rizzo."

"What's your connection to Eddie Maretto?"

"He's my cousin. Why do you want to know about Eddie?" Rizzo leaned her body up against the door frame. She didn't seem to care about why they were interested in Eddie.

"We believe he's linked to the homicide on Saturday night." Van Pelt said.

Rizzo's facial expression went blank. She no longer had her defenses up and she seemed to let go of any hostility.

"You mean that girl, Taylor McLane?" Rizzo waited for one of the agents to confirm it. When she saw Van Pelt give Lisbon a glance she let out a chuckle. "Please, Eddie had nothing to do with it."

"Were you with him that night?" Lisbon asked.

"No. He was at his hang out. It's where all he and his buddies hang out."

"It doesn't seem like he had many of those. Of what we heard most people tried to stay away from him." Lisbon folded her hands in front of her waiting for Rizzo to answer.

"That's because people like to believe all the rumors they hear." Rizzo stood straight up. "Look, Eddie isn't home. He's at school. So why don't you come back later?"

"We called the school, Eddie didn't show up. Do you know where he might be?" Van Pelt said with a lack of confidence in her voice.

Rizzo looked right into Lisbon's eyes, as if she was trying to intimidate her, completely ignoring Van Pelt. "I don't know where he is. And I probably wouldn't tell you if I knew. Is that all?"

"Don't leave town." Not that she could with the FEDS on her tail, and Lisbon knew that. Lisbon let her hands drop to her sides and turned around and headed back to the car. Van Pelt followed her to the car.

"Let's call the boys, and see if they found anything in Taylor's bedroom."

Lisbon gets in the car, as does Van Pelt. They both look toward the house.

"What about Rizzo?" Van Pelt asks.

"Do a back ground check. Find out why the FEDS are on her."

*****************************

**RnR.  
**


	9. Eddie Maretto

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. Another project was taking over. **

**All errors are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. Period. **

**

* * *

  
**

Jane walked into The Nine, knowing full well of what his intentions were. He was going there to find Eddie Maretto.

Should he have told Lisbon? Sure.

Was he going to? Definitely not.

He was already here anyways. He had to set his plan in motion. But Lisbon, as usual, wouldn't go along with it, if she knew what it would entail to later. He had to do this on his own. He'd fill her later, as he always did. Or maybe the plan would explain itself, which ever came first.

Jane saw Mr. Jennings in his office, and once again he was on the phone. Mr. Jennings gave Jane a friendly wave and motioned that he would be out in one minute. Jane smiled back and gave him a wave.

Jane turned around and brought himself over to the television. He causally turned on the TV, and the Wii entertainment system. He should at least have some fun while he waited, no?

Mr. Jennings popped his head out of his office. "Do you need any help setting that up?"

"Controllers?" Jane asked, as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"White, on the shelf to your right."

"Ah." Jane put one finger up to show that he found it. Jane held up the controller and looked back at Mr. Jennings. "Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"I'll be in here if you need me."

Jane just nodded as Mr. Jennings went back to the phone. His wife, who he was currently separated with, was on the line. He was begging her to take him back. A rumor, started by one of the teens, saying he was having an affair with one of the mother's sent his wife packing. Of course it wasn't true, but he was having a hard time convincing her of that.

Jane casually called Mr. Jennings up last night in hopes of trading advice for some time with the Wii. It was all part of his plan. Mr. Jennings didn't know that Jane already knew how to play, though. Just another one of his manipulative tricks that Lisbon so despised.

Jane was about to choose which sport to play when the door opened. Jane didn't turn around. He just flipped through the sports, as if he didn't know which one to choose. "Which one's the easiest?" Jane asked casually, hoping to get a response from the young man who just entered the room.

Much to Jane's displeasure the young man just walked by without a glance and took to one of the arcades. "Wouldn't want to make a fool out of myself, now." Jane smiled and looked straight at the boy, acknowledging that he was in the room.

The young man gave a quick glance at Jane before turning back to his game.

"Your wearing a 3-piece suite, which probably costs $3000, and your in a teen hang out center playing a game that's really meant to get obese and elderly people to work out. I don't think it's going to matter which sport you pick."

"Well, I really wasn't going to play." Jane admitted quietly.

Jane walked slowly over to the teen with the controller still in his hand.

"Damn it." The teen banged the machine he was playing. The machine sounded "Game over."

"Patrick Jane." Jane held out his hand to the teen.

"Do I know you?" The teen looked up at Jane with a puzzled look on his face.

"No. But I know you. Eddie, right?"

Eddie backed up a step. "Whoa. Who are you? Did my cousin Rizzo send you?"

"I'm a friend of Taylor's."

"Taylor's dead." Eddie looked down. "She was murdered."

"I know. Did you kill her?" Jane asked without hesitation.

Eddie looked up at Jane immediately. His eyes were on fire. "What?! Are you crazy? I could never- wait, are you a cop?"

Jane pointed at himself. "Me?" Jane let out a little laugh. "No. Trust me. And I believe you didn't kill Taylor."

"Why are you here?" Eddie asked.

"A better question is why you are here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It didn't feel right." Eddie said.

"That's understandable." Jane said nodding his head.

Eddie was about to say something when Jane's phone started ringing. Jane held his finger up. "Just a minute."

Jane took out his phone. Jane smiled at Eddie. "It's my boss."

Jane opened his phone. "Lisbon, it's so nice to hear your voice."

"Where are you?" Teresa demanded to know on the other end.

"The Nine. Lovely place to hang out. Especially when no ones around. Hey, I have a great idea. Get the rest of the team, meet me down here we'll play a round of bowling on Wii." Jane tossed the controller to Eddie, who caught it at last minute.

"No. We are not meeting you for a game of Wii. We are investigating a murder, Jane."

"Oh, I just thought it would be a good team building experience."

"You want to build team experience? How about you stop disappearing when ever you damn well please? We are trying to find the only link in this murder and you're out playing video games."

Jane walked away from Eddie so he couldn't here him talking to Lisbon.

"Oh, Eddie Maretto, yes." Jane turned and winked at Eddie. "He's right here."

"What do you mean 'right here'?" Lisbon was about to lose all the sanity she had left in her.

"We've been chatting. By the way he didn't kill Taylor."

Lisbon felt her whole face go red. "Seriously, Jane? Seriously?"

"Seriously." Jane said, seeming to agree with her question.

"Do not move. And make sure Eddie Maretto stays put. Do you understand me?"

Jane gave Eddie a glimpse. "No problem, Mom."

Jane hung up his phone before he could hear Lisbon let out her angry groan. Jane put his phone back in his pocket before looking back to Eddie.

"So, want to play a round of Wii? You can pick the sport."

* * *

**RnR's are nice. :) **


	10. A Secret and A Cover Up

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated this in so long. But I have good news. There's going to be at least 10 more chapters and then it will be finished. I have about 5 more scenes left, which means that I have about 6 or 7 already done that I will be posting over the next week. I've been very busy doing my song challenge FF. But I assure you this one is not being neglected. :) **

**Thank you to JocelynMcC and 221b Baker Street for the reviews. So sweet! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist.  
**

* * *

Lisbon and Van Pelt arrived at The Nine within minutes. Van Pelt followed Lisbon in, knowing how furious she was right now at Jane, she knew it was best to stay back.

Lisbon swung the door open to the center. When she walked in she found Jane and Eddie playing a game of Wii. Not surprised, Lisbon folded her arms across her chest.

"Jane."

Jane stood up and turned to look at Teresa. He knew she was upset, he had his sheepish face on, the one where he looked sorry. Eddie turned around without standing and looked back to see Lisbon and Van Pelt. Eddie quickly looked at Jane.

"You know them?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah." Jane answered quietly.

"Eddie Maretto?" Lisbon was now looking solely at Eddie.

Eddie stood up. "How do you know my name?"

Jane looked down, as if he didn't want anyone to see him in this moment. Then he slowly put his hand in the air. Eddie looked at Jane and started to connect the dots just as Lisbon showed her badge.

"Senior Agent Lisbon, this is Junior Agent Van Pelt. We have a few questions regarding the death of Taylor McLane."

Eddie, ignored Lisbon's words, and didn't take his eyes off Jane. "I thought you said you weren't a cop?"

Jane looked up to the eyes that he had deceived. "I'm not. I just work for them."

"Of course you do." Eddie looked over to Lisbon, clearly upset. "Look I had nothing to do with Taylor's death. I didn't even know she died until late last night."

"Who told you? Her death wasn't reported in the paper until today." Van Pelt stated.

"Shannon Lavery called me last night."

Jane shot Lisbon a glance. "What was she calling you for?" Jane asked.

"The girl has had a crush on me since forever. She's always calling and texting me."

"But you had a thing for Taylor?"

Eddie moved his body away from the couch and over to the front window. He looked out the window for a moment before answering. "Yes. But I didn't kill her. I didn't have anything to do with her death."

Lisbon shot Jane a what-do-you-think glance. Jane nodded and looked over to Eddie.

"Well, Eddie, I believe you, but I think your holding something back."

Lisbon stepped forward taking the same direction as Jane. "Do you know where Taylor was the night she was murdered?"

Eddie turned around slowly. "No." Eddie looked down quickly before looking back up and locking eyes with Lisbon. "But I know who she was with."

"Telling us would be helpful." Lisbon said impatiently.

"You've got to-he wouldn't hurt her." Eddie sighed. "Damn!"

Jane stepped closer to Eddie. "The person she was with, your close with them."

"It's my brother. Sal." Eddie seemed to be on the verge of tears. "They've been dating on and off for months. I've been covering for them. Making everyone think I liked her. If my parents found out he was dating a no body, he'd be kicked out of the family. But he didn't kill her, he couldn't have."

"She wasn't a no body. She was a daughter, and a friend." Lisbon was now irritated. "And frankly you don't get to judge who did or didn't kill Taylor McLane."

"That's my job." Jane said with a small smile.

"I'm going to need the whereabouts of your brother."

"I don't know where he is. His line of work takes him all over the place." Eddie said with confidence coming back into his voice.

"You can tell me where to find your brother, or I can hold you in contempt."

Eddie, being cornered with the decision, looked both ways as if he was crossing a street before opening his mouth to talk. He looked straight at Lisbon with eyes that yearned for her to promise him. "You didn't hear it from me, alright?"

"Our lips are sealed." Lisbon assured him.

"I don't know where he is now, but he has a usual hang out. A club, Clover."

"Thank you for being honest, Eddie." Lisbon tried to make eye contact with him, but he simply turned his face away. "Van Pelt will escort you back to school."

"Why?"

"Your 16 and you should be at school instead of in the middle of a murder investigation."

Eddie looked like he was about to protest but he simply just turned around and walked out the door escorted by Van Pelt.

Jane slowly walked over to Lisbon.

"Don't even start with me Jane." Lisbon tried not to keep eye contact with his pleading eyes.

"I was going to call you." Jane tilted his head to the side.

"No you weren't, and you know it."

"Your strategic contempt threat was good." Jane asked changing the subject. "How'd you know he would cave?"

"It's called a back ground check, Jane. He's a straight A student with a full scholarship ride to Penn State for track and field. He's the only one in his family to potentially get a degree and do something that's not illegal with his life. He doesn't want to screw that up. He's worked too hard."

"Changing the subject and complimenting me on my police skills doesn't make it better." Lisbon started walking out the door.

"Maybe just a little?" Jane asks shrugging his shoulders as if he did nothing wrong.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and scoffed at his subtleness.

* * *

**RnR if you like. **


	11. The Plan

**A/N: It's a long one folks. But I really liked writing this chapter, and I would love to see something like this happen on the show. And the next Chapter too. But that we'll be up later this weekend after forth of July. **

**Thanks to PhoenixWytch for your review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, sadly **

* * *

Lisbon, Van Pelt, and Jane arrived back at the station, much to Lisbon's demise. She had wanted to make the trip over to the club Eddie had said his brother hung out at. She wanted to go there and find the man who had been meeting Taylor in secret. She wanted to get answers to questions that have been looming in the teams head for the last couple days now.

Where was this girl the night she was killed? Who was she with? Why did was she killed? Was it an accident or was it intentional?

Answers were needed, mostly for Mr. McLane, but Lisbon would have to wait. Jane had a plan. He insisted that the team meet up back at the bullpen. For it to work, they all had to agree to participate before they arrived at their destination.

"OK, Jane. Let's have it. What's the big plan?" Lisbon asked as they arrived in the bullpen. Van Pelt too a seat at her desk.

Jane, per usual, lied down on the couch. Lisbon decided to lean on Cho's desk, closet to the couch. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Shhh." Jane almost whispered.

"Did you just-" Lisbon looked in Jane's direction.

"Wait for Rigsby and Cho. Then you'll have an answer." Jane closed his eyes and folded his hands across his abdomen.

Lisbon picked up a stress ball that happened to be sitting on Cho's desk and tossed it at Jane's head. Her aim was good, hitting Jane right on top of his head and making his eyes fly open in shock.

"Aggression will get you no where, Lisbon."

Lisbon angrily stomped into her office as Jane just rubbed his head.

"Ouch."

Van Pelt let out a little smile, as she watched from her desk, and then put her attention back to the computer.

"What are you looking up?"

"Background check on Eddie Maretto's cousin. We talked to her when we went looking for Eddie at their house. Or should I say mansion."

"Was her name Rizzo?"

Van Pelt looked away from her computer and straight at Jane, in complete shock. "Yes. How did you know?"

Jane sits up. "Eddie thought his cousin sent me. He seemed genuinely scared when he said her name."

"Oh. She thought we were the FEDS. They've got something on her. Not sure what."

Van Pelt was about to turn back to her computer just when the Rigsby and Cho entered the bullpen.

Jane rubbed his hands together. "Together at last." Jane let out his biggest grin and stretched his hands out as if he was waiting for a hug.

"What's the big plan, Jane?" Cho asked without a care in his voice.

"Bitter because you didn't find anything in Taylor's room? You wouldn't have anyways." Jane leaned back on the couch.

"And why is that?" Rigsby asked.

"Taylor was dating a hit man, in secret."

"A hit man?" Cho asked with a questionable face.

"Supposedly, a hit man." Van Pelt corrected him.

"Seriously?" asked Rigsby.

"Seriously." Van Pelt answered.

"And not just any hit man, either. Eddie's brother." Jane said with a sly smile.

"So a 16 year old girl was dating a hit man in secret? So maybe someone found out?" Cho suggested.

Jane shrugged his shoulders. "It's likely. Eddie said his family would disown his brother if they found out he was dating a girl from no where."

"So maybe Eddie's brother took care of her because she was tired of sneaking around and wanted to come forward with their relationship." Rigsby pitched in.

"Another possibility." Jane pointed at Rigsby. "Or Eddie lied to me and he killed her out of jealousy."

Van Pelt let out a scoff, as if she couldn't believe Jane actually doubted himself. "You think that's possible?"

"No." Jane shook his head slightly. "But it would be pretty impressive."

Lisbon reappeared into the bullpen looking a little less frazzled and a little bit more in control. Avoiding eye contact with Jane, she folded her arms across her chest and stopped at Rigsby's desk.

"Start talking, so we can start moving."

Rigsby gave Cho, then Jane, a look. He knew something was bothering the boss, and he knew it was most likely something Jane did. He decided against asking what was wrong, he really didn't want to know anyways.

"Don't be so impatient, Lisbon." Jane shifted his gaze from Lisbon's aggravated eyes to Cho. "Cho, do you still have that deck of cards I gave you?"

Cho reached inside his desk drawer and pulled out a box of cards. He held them up so that everyone could see. Jane pointed at Cho and smiled.

"That a boy." Jane looked over to Rigsby. "Rigsby, you're going to need a necklace and maybe undo a couple of the buttons on your shirt. And lose the jacket."

Lisbon looked curiously at Jane. "Don't."

Jane smiled widely at her with sparkles in his eyes. "Lisbon." Jane said her name slowly. Softly. As if she was the only one in the room. He wanted to get her attention.

Lisbon turned her head slightly and seemed to let go of some of her animosity towards Jane for the moment. She looked Jane right in the eye, something she knew she should never do. For once she did, she knew there was no going back. He was hers. And she was going to do whatever he needed her to do. She knew his plans always worked. For the most part. Which is probably why she usually went along with it, whether she liked it or not.

"Will you allow me to escort you on a date? With Rigsby and Van Pelt of course. A double date." Jane grinned. He was clearly proud of his plan.

Van Pelt stopped typing and didn't move from her position. Rigsby sat straight up in his seat. Lisbon dropped her arms that were folded across her chest and let them hang down to her sides. Cho stared at Jane bluntly, unsure of how to react.

"A date?" All four of them responded at the same time.

Jane nodded his head. "Ready to go?"

"I am not going on a date with you." Lisbon said directly to Jane.

"That hurts, Lisbon." Jane wiped the smile off his face and looked genuinely hurt by her comment.

"How does going on a double date with Van Pelt and Rigsby get us to Eddie's brother?"

"That's a good question." Van Pelt chipped in.

Both girls looked at him, just waiting for the rationalization of his latest plan.

"Well first of all, we're dealing with a hit man. They are low key. So we don't want to go in there waving badges and guns. It'll get you know where. No one will talk. We need to play at their level. Go in undercover."

"How come I don't get to go on a date?" Cho asks with a musty sound in his voice.

Jane looks at Cho and shrugs his shoulders. "We need someone to work the club. Besides, Rigsby is the obvious choice for Van Pelt. And Lisbon, well she just needs me to keep her looking-"

Jane looked Lisbon up and down and became silent the moment his eyes met Lisbon's. She was looking at him steadily. She was just waiting for him to finish his sentence. He took a quick look at Van Pelt who was also waiting impatiently.

Jane smiled. "Well, you just need me there to make it look believable."

"Believable?" Lisbon retorted.

"Yes. We bicker like we _are_ a couple. We might as well put it to use." Jane nodded, confident in his answer. Lisbon couldn't believe what she was hearing. Van Pelt just looked back at her computer.

"Ain't that the truth." Cho said turning around in his seat.

"I couldn't agree more." Rigsby stood up and walked out of the bullpen.

"Fine. But if we don't get any leads, we drop it, and do it the hard way." Lisbon demanded.

Jane rubbed his hands together then he stood up and leaned in close to Lisbon and Van Pelt. "You girls might want to get into something more…" Jane looked at both women before finishing, "Comfortable. It's going to be a fun night."

Jane stood up and walked away, laughing to himself the whole way to the kitchen, to make some tea. _Tonight, _Jane thought_, tonight was going to be eventful. _

_

* * *

_

**RnR if you like! **

**- Kai **


	12. Clover

**A/N: I'm so excited about this chapter. I absolutely loved writing it. My favorite Chapter so far. I hope you guys enjoy it just as much! :) **

**Thanks to mwalter1, Divinia Serit, and PhoenixWytch who reviewed last chapter. Thanks so much. I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not The Mentalist, not the actors, nothing. It's all very sad. **

* * *

They had arrived at the club, Clover, around 7 that evening. Cho arrived a little later then the rest, and took a seat at the bar. The rest of them had a table and were busy drinking and playing cards.

It was a small underground club, with a piano and small dance floor. It was set away from the road down an alley, which was perfect for illegal activity to take place.

Rigsby and Cho had the ear phone set up to each other so that they could communicate back and forth. Nothing, though, had taken place with in the last hour and a half that they had been there.

"Nothing." Cho said.

"Negative over here too." Rigsby replied as he smiled over at Grace and then Jane.

Jane took the pile of peanuts that they were playing with and smiled gleefully at the fact that he won. Lisbon just rolled her eyes as Grace sat back in her chair and sighed.

"There's no point."

"Oh, come on now, let's not be as sore loser, Van Pelt." Jane said with a smile directed only to her.

"I meant that this guy is probably not going to show up. Someone probably tipped him off."

"How? No one knows we're here." Lisbon said reassuringly.

"Eddie won't say anything. He wants to catch Taylor's killer." Jane added.

"How are you so sure about that? This is his brother we're talking about." Rigsby said as he dealt out the next round.

"He felt remorse when I brought up Taylor's name. He was genuinely upset. And he loves his brother, but he won't protect him. I could tell by Eddie's demeanor that he's not like the rest of his family." Jane sat back in his seat and observed his cards.

"I don't know. I feel like we're being too obvious." Grace glanced at her cards then to Cho.

The rest of them also turned and looked towards Cho, who was sitting at the bar, grazing the whole club like a lion hunting prey.

"Hmmm." Jane said as he watched Cho.

Everyone turned back to the table and looked at their cards simultaneously. They sat there motionless for a moment and then suddenly Jane rested his elbow on the table and leaned across the table towards Rigsby.

"Rigsby, tell Cho to talk to the woman at the end of the bar. He's being much too transparent."

"Since when do you give orders? Besides Cho needs to stay focused on the task at hand." Lisbon argued.

"No worries. The woman is just a decoy."

Lisbon gave a nod to Rigsby, telling him to go a head with Jane's plan.

"Cho."

"Yeah."

"Jane wants you to go make conversation with the blonde at the end of the bar."

"What for?"

"He said something about you being too obvious. He wants you to blend in."

"Fine." Cho said with out much enthusiasm.

Risgby watched as Cho stood up with his drink and made his way down to the end of the bar and started talking to the woman. Jane turned his head to get a quick look and then returned his attention to the table. As Van Pelt and Lisbon threw some peanuts into the middle of the table, Jane stood up and made his way over to the other side of Lisbon so that he was now standing beside her and Rigsby.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon said with a half smile.

"Moving on to the next part of my plan."

"And that would be?" Lisbon asked as if she couldn't wait to hear what it was.

Jane put his hand on Rigsby's shoulder. "Dancing, of course."

Risgby gagged on his peanut that he had just put in his mouth. Jane patted his back and when he was recovered from his coughing fit, he looked at Van Pelt, who's face matched the bright redness of his own.

"You're going to make Rigsby and Van Pelt dance?" Lisbon let out a little laugh and took a sip of her beer.

"I wouldn't put poor Van Pelt through Rigsby's two left feet." Jane said as he put his hand out towards Lisbon, who almost spit out her beer when she saw his hand.

"May I cavalier you, Agent Lisbon?"

Lisbon's face went bright red as she stared at his hand then up to his face, speechless.

"Don't leave the man hanging, boss." Rigsby said after a moment of complete silence.

Lisbon shot Rigsby a glare that wiped the childish smile off his face instantly.

Lisbon took one more look at Jane before sliding her hand into his. He held her hand as she stood up and smiled at her as she stood beside him.

"Shall we?" Jane asked offering her his arm.

Lisbon just rolled her eyes and walked over to the floor with out him. Jane looked back at Rigsby and Van Pelt. He took a step towards Rigsby and leaned into him so only the two of them could hear.

"While I allow Lisbon to step on my feet, you two look cozy." Jane stepped back and gave a quick wink, directed towards Rigsby and walked swiftly to Lisbon who stood there waiting on the dance floor.

Jane quickly grabbed Lisbon's back with his left arm and pulled her close to him.

"Don't be shy, Lisbon."

"I'm not shy. I just don't like to dance." Lisbon put her right arm on his shoulder as her left hand slid into his right hand perfectly.

"Perfect." Jane said they started dancing slowly to the music.

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be so defensive, Lisbon. You're actually a pretty good dancer."

"I never said I was bad. I said I don't like to dance."

"Maybe someone will change your mind about that someday."

Jane felt Lisbon lean in closer. She didn't want him to see her enjoying this moment. But he could feel it. Her heart was beating faster then usual, not too fast, and she had relaxed her body.

Rigsby looked over to Van Pelt after Jane ran off to the dance floor with Lisbon.

"You know I'm a pretty good dancer." Rigsby said with a small chuckle.

"I'm sure you are." Van Pelt assured him without giving him eye contact. She was afraid if she did, he might take Jane's advice and get close to her.

"I'm pretty good at cuddling too." Rigsby's smile disappeared as soon as he said it. He hadn't expected to say that out loud. "Did I say that-?"

Van Pelt quickly met his embarrassed gaze and gave him a shy smile. "Yes. It's OK, Rigsby."

"You know we could always partake in Jane's plan."

Van Pelt quickly turned away and her face turned red. "No we can't."

Cho wasn't making much progress at the bar. The woman was more bland than he was, even he could see that. That made it hard for him to carry on the conversation.

"So have you ever seen the Pacific ocean at night?" Cho asked with a semi-smile.

"No. Is it pretty?" The woman asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen it." Cho was getting to the point of confessing everything. He looked over to the dance floor and saw Jane and Lisbon dancing closely.

"Hmph." Cho cocked his head to the side. "Interesting."

The woman turned to see what he was looking at. "Are you using me to make that woman jealous? Because I don't think I'd like that."

"That's my boss." Cho said with a muffled tone.

"Your boss?" The woman smiled and turned her head to the side like Cho's. "She looks like she's having a good time."

Cho turns back to the woman as he pulls out a picture of Taylor McLane and showed it to the woman. "I'm investigating a girl's death. Her name is Taylor McLane. We think a man named Sal maybe involved."

The woman took the picture out of Cho's hands.

"Cho, 11 o'clock entrance." Rigsby whispered.

Cho turned his head to the direction Rigsby directed him and spotted 3 large men in complete black attire, walking into the club, just to the side of the dance floor. In front of the pack was a smaller man, dressed in a blue buttoned down shirt and black pants. He stood out from the rest, mainly because he wasn't very big and he seemed to be the one in control.

"Got it." Cho said.

"Sal?" The woman asked. Cho turned his head back to the woman.

"Do you know him?"

"Know him? He rules this place." She catches a glimpse of Sal over near the dance floor, as he scans the place. "Speaking of him." The woman nods in his direction. "He's in the blue."

"Thanks Sally." Cho gets off his bar stool. "Rigsby, now 1 o'clock, subject is in blue shirt."

"You didn't hear it from me though." Sally called after him.

Cho made his way over to the opposite side of the dance floor, across from Rigsby and Van Pelt. Jane noticed Cho's position and looked back to Rigsby. Rigsby gave him a nod to show him that they had their guy in the building. Jane gave a quick glance at the men near the entrance to the side of the dance floor.

"Lisbon." Jane whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." Lisbon didn't move from her spot. Her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were closed.

"He's here."

Lisbon slowly raised her head so that she could meet his gaze. He stared down into her eyes as if they were the only two in the room. "Where is he?" Lisbon asked with a small smile. She acted as if they weren't talking about anything serious.

"To my left. Blue shirt."

"When I say three." Lisbon looked into Jane's eyes and he knew exactly what she was saying. He lifted his hand in the air so it was aligned to his shoulder. Only Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho could see it. He threw up his fingers as Lisbon counted and when she reached three, he removed his hands from her body and backed up so that she was in front.

All four of the agents had their guns out and aimed toward Sal and his men.

"CBI." Lisbon pulled out her badge and held it up. "Sal Maretto?"

The man in the blue shirt stepped forward as he held his hand up so that his men would stand back.

"What do you want?" Sal asked in a cool headed voice.

"We need to ask you a few questions regarding Taylor McLane."

"I'll be happy to answer any questions you have as long as you put away your weapons."

Lisbon looked to her left and right and nodded. They all withdrew their weapons from the air. Lisbon stepped forward with Jane directly behind her.

"I think it would be best if we did this down at our headquarters."

"What is this about?"

"Taylor McLane was murdered. And you were the last person to see her."

* * *

**RnR if you like. **

**- Kai**


	13. Sal and Sally

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to finish the whole thing before posting the next Chapter. So the story is done and I'll be posting the last two/three chapters in the next week. I hope you guys enjoy the last installments. :) **

**Thanks to mwalter1, Divinia Serit, janefan13, and ShakNali for your wonderful reviews. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Jane and Lisbon were in the observation room watching Rigbsy and Cho interview Sal.

Sal seemed to have been shocked at the fact that Taylor had died, and he wasn't denying the fact that they dated. He also admitted to the fact that they had sex the night she died.

"But we broke up that same night. I told her it was too dangerous for her to be around me."

"Because you kill people for a living?" Cho asked solemnly.

"No. Because my family is crazy." Sal retorted with some attitude.

"Maybe you killed her because she wouldn't let you go." Rigsby implicated.

Sal shook his head. "She was totally cool with it. She understood. I would never harm her." Sal looked down at his necklace around his neck. He took it off and put it on the table. "This ring was her mother's. She said that one day she wanted me to propose to her. I would give her this ring and we'd run away together. She used to wear it around her neck, but she gave it to me the night she died." Sal was lost in sadness.

"We're going to need to take that." Cho took the necklace from the table.

Lisbon looked at Jane with a knowing look. "That's it. I'm booking him."

"On what evidence?" Jane questioned as he turned from the window to face her.

"He's been carrying around a piece of evidence from the victim."

"He said she gave it to him that night. It wasn't on her body when she died."

"We don't know that." Lisbon said blankly.

"I think he's innocent. He's clearly hurt by her death. Besides you really don't have anything to hold him on." Jane looked at her as if she should be cutting the guy some slack.

"Fine. We'll let him go. But I'm putting him under surveillance."

Jane shrugs his shoulders as to not argue the point.

Lisbon opened the door to the observation room just as Cho opened the door to the interrogation room, both meeting in the hall.

"What do you think boss?" Cho asked her with his hands on his hips.

"We're going to let him go but keep an eye on him." Lisbon informed him. Cho nodded his head as he walked back into the interrogation room.

"Boss!" Van Pelt yelled from the bull pen in an urgent tone.

Lisbon turned around and quickly walked into the bull pen followed by Jane. As soon as Van Pelt could see Lisbon in her view she got up from her seat at her computer.

"Look at this." Van Pelt moved over so that Lisbon could see the screen to her computer. There on the screen was a photo of Rizzo with a list of priors and warrants.

"The Feds are on her for murder?" Lisbon was confused.

"She's a suspect in all of them but there's been no real evidence linking her to the actual murders. She's also had 3 priors."

"For?"

"One for illegal possession of drugs and two for illegal possession of weapons."

"How many murders has she been linked to?" Jane asked curiously.

"Four."

Rigsby and Cho arrived in the bull pen and made their way over to Van Pelt's desk.

"What's going on?" Rigsby was now standing next to Van Pelt as Cho folded his arms across his chest next to Jane.

"Rizzo has priors with weapons and drugs. And the Feds are on her for murder." Lisbon told them as she backed away from Van Pelt's computer.

"You think we should bring her in for questioning?" Rigsby asked.

"Let's see where Sal and the necklace lead us first. I'm sure the FEDS are keeping a close eye on her. Did you release Sal yet?"

"We were waiting for you, boss." Cho answered.

"OK, Van Pelt and I will keep an eye on Sal tonight. You guys go down to the bar and see if you can find out anything else on him."

Just as they were about to depart their separate ways, Sally walked into the bull-pen gripping something in her hand.

"Sally?" Cho said in bewilderment.

"Kimball." She said with a smile.

* * *

Jane leaned into Cho so that only he could hear him. "Usually when you're undercover you don't give anyone your real name."

Cho gave him no-nonsense look and reverted his attention back to Sally. Van Pelt, Lisbon, and Rigsby all looked on, waiting to see what the woman had to say.

Sally looked at all of them before continuing on with what she was going to say. "You left this with me." Sally handed him the picture of Taylor. "I thought you might need it."

Cho took it from her and gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"Also, I thought you might want to know that she was there the night she died."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You hadn't mentioned when she died, and I remembered seeing her, so when I went home I read about it in the paper."

"Do you remember who she was with?" Lisbon stepped closer to Sally.

"Not Sal. She was with some boy, must have been around the same age as her. Tall, dark hair. Looked like he stepped right of Happy Days, like Fonzi."

Lisbon looked over to Jane.

"Do you remember what he was doing there with her?" Cho asked.

"I think trying to get her to leave, but to no avail. She stayed for a while after he left, maybe 10-15 minutes. Then she left, by herself."

"That's pretty observant of you." Jane said.

"The place isn't that popular. It's always the same people, so when new people come in you notice them right away. Plus she was awfully young looking to be in a bar."

Jane nodded and leaned forward on his feet a bit with his hands in his pocket.

"Thank you, Sally, you've done more than enough." Cho said with some appreciativeness in his voice.

Sally leaned in towards Cho, "You'll make sure-"

Cho gave her a reassuring look. "No one will know it was you."

She smiled and slid back into her own space. "Thank you." She turned around and walked away.

After she was gone, Lisbon turned to Rigsby and Cho. "Change of plans. You boys go home get some rest and then in the morning pick up Travis. Van Pelt and I will keep an eye on Sal tonight."

Lisbon and Van Pelt started walking away, when Lisbon realized that Jane wasn't behind her she looked back at him. "Jane?"

"Oh, I'm going with the boys." Jane smiled at Rigsby and Cho.

Lisbon looked a bit confused as she turned back to Van Pelt. "Let's go."

Jane looked at Rigsby and Cho for a moment. "OK, goodnight." Jane put his hand in the air and then turned around and threw him self of the couch.

Cho and Rigsby looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and walking out the door.

* * *

Van Pelt and Lisbon sat in the car down the street from the Maretto's house.

Van Pelt was falling asleep in the passenger side seat of the SUV.

"Van Pelt." Lisbon whispered over to her.

"Yeah." Van Pelt shot her eyes open.

"I think it's time we get you home."

"It's only 1."

"I don't think he's going anywhere. I'll call down to the locals and have them do a drive by every half hour."

"I'm sorry boss."

"It's OK. I think it's been a long day for all of us."

They drove on in silence until they reached the parking lot of the CBI. Van Pelt got out of the car but before shutting the door she looked Lisbon in the eye, "I know it's none of my business, but I think someone has to say it, and I know that Cho and Rigsby, well their guys, so they won't. You like Jane. I think everyone can see it."

Lisbon was speechless, she opened her mouth to protest, but nothing would come out.

Van Pelt closed the door to the car and smiled shyly at her before walking off to her own car.

* * *

**RnR, if you wish. **

**- Kai **


End file.
